Finding Out
by BlueDream1
Summary: Jack finds out what Kate did, but the real truth is much more than he can take...
1. Chapter 1

Author´s note: This started as a dyojs, but it got bigger, so…Jack and Kate are back from captivity, but Juliet´s also with them. In this story, she´s a former police officer, so she knows about Kate´s crime. (I know it would be too much that both she and Ana are cops, so, for this story, forget that Ana ever happened, ok?)

P.S. I don´t own Lost, it´s characters, blah, blah…

**FINDING OUT**

Kate is sitting on the beach, sinking again. She´s thinking about Jate; well, the lack of it lately, if she wants to be honest. _Ever since they returned from the Others, they haven´t been able to talk properly, mostly because every time they **did** find some time alone, that Juliet bitch would appear near and interrupted them._ Kate didn´t know why, but something about that woman scared her. _Juliet always looked at her with some mixture of authority and disdain. It was like…like she knew. But she couldn´t know, could she? _Suddenly, Kate hears footsteps behind her. She doesn´t need to turn around to know it´s him. She knows his walk.

˝Hey! I see you decided to bring your plan of ´sinking away from this island´ back again. ˝he says teasingly, looking at her from above.

˝Well, you never know…˝she replies, smiling. ˝Maybe one day it will actually work. ˝

˝Mind if I join you? ˝he asks, pointing at the place next to her.

˝Not at all. ˝she responds, scooting a bit to make him some space.

Jack nods; then sits next to her. They sit silent for a while, watching the ocean taking the sand away.

˝So, Kate… ˝he starts, clearing out his throat. ˝I haven´t seen you around lately…˝

˝Neither have I you, Jack.˝ she says quietly.

˝Fair enough. ˝he pauses for a moment. ˝So, is there anything new? Here on the beach? ˝

˝Nothing, really. Well, if you don´t count the fact that Aaron´s tooth is growing. ˝

He smiles.

˝It´s the only thing Claire talks about these days…˝she adds; then continues. ˝Anything new at the caves? ˝

He thinks about it for a while; then replies:

˝No. Same as usual. ˝

˝How is Sun doing? ˝asks Kate, knowing that the Korean woman is about to having a baby very soon.

˝Sun is…fine. She´s fine, the baby is fine and Jin… well, Jin is looking for me every five minutes to check again if they got worse in these five minutes since I checked them last time! ˝finishes Jack, causing Kate to smile.

˝He´s cute. ˝she says; then, trying not to sound too interested, she continues. ˝ And Juliet? ˝

˝What about her? ˝

˝You know… How´s she doing? Uhm… I thought you should know, since you spend so much time with her and…˝

Jack is amused by the trace of jealousy in her voice. He stays quiet for a moment; then turns to look her directly in the eyes.

˝I don´t spend **_too_** much time with her, Kate. And even if I do, it´s not because I want to.˝

Kate looks at him; then turns her look back quickly, feeling her cheeks getting warm. He studies her for a while; then taking in deep breath as to pluck up courage, continues:

˝You know, Kate… Remember that time when I…offered to walk you back to the beach? ˝

She nods, looking at him questionably.

˝Well, I was thinking… we never actually finish that, so… I just thought that… we should repeat…_that_.˝

Kate stays speechless, her brain trying to digest what her ears just heard.

˝You´re… You´re asking me on a date, Jack? ˝she finally manages to mumble.

Jack´s not looking at her, seeming pretty interested in a sea shrimp that passes across the sand. He´s becoming even redder that she is.

˝Technically…I said on a walk. ˝he starts, but changes his mind after seeing the disappointment in her eyes. ˝ But, yeah… You could call it ´a date´. ˝

Kate smiles in herself, suddenly not knowing where to look anymore.

˝Okay. ˝

˝Okay? ˝he asks surprised, raising his head finally.

˝Okay. ˝she replies, smiling at him.

Jack looks at her for a while, relieved that he finally found the guts to do it…to ask her out.

˝I, uhm… I need to go. Claire asked me to check Aaron, so… See you in the evening? ˝

˝See you, Jack. ˝

He gets up, kisses her on her forehead and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you for your reviews! I´m glad you liked it. And, lostfox, unfortunately, your intuition was right, Juliet will meddle between them. But, we all know Jate is Fate, so…Don´t worry, be happy. 

**CHAPTER 2**

In the jungle… Jack is just coming back from the beach, satisfied about himself for finally asking her. Juliet catches up with him.

˝Hey, there, stranger. ˝she says, stepping out on his way.

˝Oh, hey, Juliet! I didn´t see you coming. ˝he replies absent-mindedly, still thinking about what´s just happened with him and Kate.

˝Is there any special reason for you to be this happy or? ˝

˝As a matter of fact, there is. ˝he says; then see the curious look on her face. ˝ But, I would like to keep it for myself for now, if you don´t mind. ˝

˝Fine. ˝

˝So, Juliet, what did you need? ˝

˝Oh, I was wondering…Would you like to go swimming with me later? Let´s say… around 9…˝

˝Oh…. I´m flattered, but… I already have something planned with…˝he starts, lowering his voice. ˝… with Kate. ˝

Juliet stays speechless for a while. _She saw that there was something going on between Jack and that woman, but wants doctor for herself. And usually, when she wanted something, she would get it!_

˝Jack, I…Are you sure this is a good idea? ˝she started, determined not to let Kate win this one.

˝What do you mean? ˝he asked, visible confused.

˝It´s just… She is a criminal, Jack. ˝

He looks at her, wondering how she knows that.

˝I was a cop. ˝she explains quickly.

˝Oh… You didn´t mentioned it before. ˝

˝Well, I didn´t have a reason to. ˝

˝And now you have? ˝he asks, starting to become annoyed by her presence.

˝I think she´s dangerous. I just don´t want anything happen to you. ˝she replies, coming nearer to him.

˝Juliet, listen… I know she´s done something in her past, I know she´s been escorted by the marshal, but…we all got a second chance here, we...˝

˝Did she tell you what she did? ˝Juliet asked, ready to use every method she can.

˝No, but… ˝

˝I thought so. She´s dangerous, Jack. She… ˝

˝I don´t care…˝

˝You´re not thinking straight! She might seem nice and all but…˝she pauses a bit, trying to find the right words. ˝A tiger doesn´t change its stripes, Jack. ˝

Jack´s have had enough.

˝That´s enough! I´m sick of it! I´m sick of everyone telling me what to do with my life! With my feelings! I know Kate; she would never do anything to hurt anybody, at least not intentionally! So, why don´t you give up and leave me alone! ˝

He turns around and starts leaving. Juliet knows that it´s ´now or never´ moment. If she doesn´t do it…

˝SHE BLEW UP HER FATHER! ˝

Jack stops, paralyzed. He slowly turns towards her.

˝WHAT! ˝


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews! Yeah, I hate Juliet already, too. But don´t worry – no matter what she says or does, Jate will still be fate! Now, this chapter is little short and definitely not my best, but I had a lot to study these days and I needed to write at least something that will happen between Chapter 2 and 4th (which will contain mayor Jate confrontation), so...

CHAPTER 3

It´s night. Kate is sitting in her tent, waiting for Jack to arrive. She´s wearing her long-sleeved while shirt and some skirt she found in the suitcase. She tries to stay cool, but every time she thinks about Jack, she feels shivers running up and down her spine. She starts to worry a little because it already 8 o´clock, and he told her to be there around 6. So she decides to search him at the caves. She finds Charlie on her way there.

˝Hey, Charlie. ˝she greets him.

˝Oh, hey, Kate! ˝he studies her up and down. ˝What are you doing here this late? ˝

She starts to blush a bit, but quickly covers it.

˝I´m…I´m looking for Jack. Did you see him? ˝

˝Yeah, I did. He was talking with Juliet. I think they headed back to the caves. ˝he replies, trying to remember if he is right. ˝

Kate feels her world crushing down. She can´t believe it. She would´ve expected this for every other man, but not from him. Not from Jack.

˝They did, huh? ˝

Charlie finally realizes that soemthing´s wrong.

˝Kate, is everything okay? ˝he asks, worried.

˝Yeah… Everything´s fine, Charlie. ˝

˝You sure? You don´t sound like…˝

˝I´m okay, really. ˝she responds, absent-mindedly. ˝See you later, Charlie. ˝

She leaves. Charlie looks at her.

˝See you later, Kate. ˝


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! And thank you also because you reviewed in such big number although my last chapter was terrible and short. I didn´t expect any reviews for it. So, again – thanks!

Now, as I promised you, there is a big Jate confrotation in this one. Maybe you´ll be little sad and surprised with the way things will be going on in it, but I assure you that this is not the last chapter and that things will be better later. Please, tell me what you think.

P.S. I also tried to redeem for the shortness of the last chapter, so I made this one extra-long.

**CHAPTER 4:**

Two days have passed. Jack hasn´t been coming to the beach. Kate is sitting on the beach where they first met. She is watching the waves going up and down; then crashing on the rocks. She is pensive as she remembers the events and persons that affected her and directed her life on the path it was now on. _P.S. Today is the anniversary of the day she killed Wayne_. Suddenly, she hears some rustling coming from behind her and, minute later, sees Jack stepping on the beach. He notices her, too.

˝What are you doing here? ˝he asks coldly, without even looking her in the eyes.

Kate is stunned by his reaction. She thought that he would try to apologize to her or at least explain it; but he is acting like **_she_** did something wrong. So, she decides to be cold, too.

˝I could ask you the same question. ˝

He looks at her. He can see that she´s hurt, but he just can´t deal with it. With what he heard. He came here to be alone, to clear his thoughts…He didn´t expect that she´d be here.

˝Never mind. I´ll go. ˝

Having said that, he turns to leave.

Kate can´t believe this. _What could have happened to him! He was the one who asked her out! He made the first move! And now – now he treats her like garbage. No, something was wrong there. She needed to find out._

˝Okay, what the hell is going on with you? ˝she asks him, standing up abruptly.

He stops; then turns toward her.

˝Excuse me! ˝

˝How can you pretend it didn´t happen? ˝she asks angrily.

Of course he knows what she´s talking about, but he wants to hurt her like she had hurt him, so he continues.

˝What didn´t happen? ˝

Kate´s had enough of him. _How can he act like he doesn´t know what she´s talking about!_

˝You asked me out, remember! ˝she starts, fuming. ˝You said you had a great time then and that you want to finish it! You…you… You know what? Forget it! ˝ _She turns around to leave_. I have already too much on my mind right now to deal with you! I´m…˝

˝Having pangs of conscience? ˝he asks coldly, not able to resist.

She turns around quickly, not knowing what to think.

˝What did you say! ˝

Jack looks around, forcing himself to calm down. He doesn´t feel like discussing with her right now.

˝Nothing. Just…˝

˝No, Jack! I wanna hear it! Just spell it out! ˝

˝Kate… ˝he says slowly, with maximum effort trying to control himself.

But Kate doesn´t want to let it go so quickly.

˝What! If you have something to say, then say it in my face! ˝

Jack feels the anger fastening upon him.

˝FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT´S WRONG WITH ME! YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW? ˝he asks, yelling.

She´s taken aback a little, but too furious to stop it, so she yells back:

˝YEAH, JACK, I REALLY WA…˝

˝I KNOW ABOUT YOUR DAD, KATE! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM! ˝he shouts, stepping towards her and bringing himself into her face. ˝

Kate´s shocked. She stops, speechless.

˝How…˝

˝How you got him drunk…put him in the bed… ˝

˝No, stop! ˝Kate shouts, trying to drive away the memories on that night.

But Jack doesn´t feel like stopping. He finally found a way to get it all out of himself and he won´t stop until he finishes it.

˝…and then drove away, blowing up the house! ˝he continues, feeling the anger growing more and more. ˝Did you know how he looked like when they found him? Do you, Kate? ˝

He grabbed her for her shoulders and is shaking her now. She´s covering her eyes with her hands, desperately trying to stop the scenes that are unrolling in her head, desperately trying to stop Jack´s words reaching her ears…

˝He was black burned, Kate! BURNED! ˝he repeats, shaking with anger.

He takes her hand and removes them from her eyes.

˝Don´t you try to hide now, Kate! You don´t deserve it! ˝

She shakes her head, tears falling down her face.

˝No…No…˝

˝You really are unbelievable! I can´t believe how you did this. Marshal warned me…he told me to watch myself…that you were dangerous…˝

˝You don´t understand, Jack! I…˝she tries; but the words won´t come.

˝But I didn´t listen! I fell for you! For all that ´_You´re checkin me out_´ and ´_I got your back_´ crap! ˝

˝Don´t you dare, Jack! ˝she yells, her anger finally outshining her sadness. ˝Don´t you dare minimize the things we´ve gone through! Don´t you dare…˝

˝Or what, Kate? What if I _do_ dare? What will you do? Burn me like you burned your dad? ˝he yells back, pushing her against the tree. ˝Or just blow me up? God knows we have dynamites on this island! ˝

She´s shaking with anger, trying to free herself from his arms, but he doesn´t let her.

˝Who told you? WHO TOLD YOU! ˝

˝That´s all that matters to you, Kate, isn´t it? ˝he asks, tightening his grasp. ˝You wanna know who told me? Fine! Juliet told me! You happy now? ˝

˝Let go off me! ˝

˝You know else what she told me, Kate! ˝he continues, fuming. ˝The only thing they could recognize him for were his teeth! Everything else was burned completely! ˝

Kate finally managed to get herself free from his grab and pushes him back with all of her strength.

˝OH, YEAH! DID SHE ALSO TELL YOU WHY I DID THAT! DID SHE TELL YOU HOW HE WOULD GO INTO MY ROOM AT NIGHT! ˝she starts, poking him in the chest, anger totally overtaking her. ˝DID SHE TELL YOU HOW HE WOULD THRUST INTO ME, AGAIN AND AGAIN, UNTIL I WOULD START BLEEDING! ˝

Jack stops dead, as the reality of Kate´s words reached his mind. _Was it possible? No…Not Kate…_

˝…UNTIL I WOULD FELL UNCONSCIOUS! DID JULIET TELL YOU THAT! DID SHE! ˝

He doesn´t know what to do, what to say anymore.

˝Kate, I…˝

˝I THOUGHT SO! SO DON´T YOU DARE JUDGE ME, JACK! DON´T YOU DARE! ˝

Having said that, she finally realizes what she´s done. All the things she tried to deny, all the emotions she tried to repress for all these years, emerged on a surface now. She told him the deepest secret of her heart and she knows that there is no way back.

She breaks down, falling onto the sand into a kneeling position. She is crying, crying like she never cried in her life; crying for the childhood ruined forever, crying for all those years lost in the run, crying for the situation between Jack and her…

Jack is overwhelmed with pain and regret. He didn´t expect this. Not in his wildest nightmare. He wants to console her, to hold her in his arms and kiss her until all the bad things are erased. He bends down, putting his hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his hug. But she doesn´t let him.

Kate: Don´t!

Jack: Kate…

Kate _screaming_: I SAID ˝DON´T˝ !Leave me alone!

Jack _pleadingly_: Kate, please, don´t do this… Please don´t push me out of this! I can… I want to help you. We can deal with this together… We…

Kate _silently_: There´s no ´we´, Jack. Now - LEAVE ME ALONE!

He looks at her, trying to find the last trace of hope. _But there is no one_. _He knows he lost her. Maybe even lost her forever. And there is nothing he can do. He sees it in her eyes. At least for now. _So he turns around and leaves, her sobs echoing in his ears long after he leaves the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I didn´t want you all to be mad at Jack in this chapter. Come on, the guy just found out that the woman he loves blew up her dad! He´s a doctor, a person who saves lives – it wasn´t easy for him to found out what she did. He did calm down when he saw her breaking down. So – don´t be mad on Jack. Pleaseeeee! P.S. For all of you that are still mad, he will make it up in this chapter. 

**CHAPTER 5:**

Jack is heading back at the caves, furious. He can´t remember ever being so enraged in his life. Not even minutes ago when he was fighting with Kate. He still can´t believe how he could fell for it. _How he could believe that Kate he knew could do something so terrible without a good reason. And the reason was good. He would´ve killed him himself if he had known her before._ And that…that…_he doesn´t even know how to call Juliet anymore_. He is sure that she knew about this. After all, she is a cop. She must have seen it or heard about it.

Not noticing anything around him, he storms off past Charlie, who follows him curiously.

˝Jack! Jack, wait! ˝shouts Charlie, fastening his walk to keep up with Jack.

Jack turns around, startled from his thinking.

˝Where is she? ˝

˝Who? ˝Charlie asks surprised, taken aback a little by the amount of anger in Jack´s voice. ˝Kate? I though she was with you. I…˝

˝I´m not talking about Kate. ˝Jack replies, breathing hard. ˝I´m talking about Juliet. ˝

˝Oh. ˝mumbles Charlie under the breath; relieved that Jack´s wasn´t talking about Kate with that tone. ˝I think I saw her at the caves. Don´t you think she´s kinda…?˝

But Jack has already continued his walk.

˝Jack! ˝

Jack stops nervously.

˝What! ˝

˝Well, you see, Aaron started tooth-ing, so I was thinking: maybe I could…˝

But Jack hasn´t time for this right now.

˝Not now, Charlie. ˝he cuts him off. ˝Not now.˝

And with that said, he disappears amongst the bushes, leaving thunderstruck Charlie behind…

Juliet is sitting in front of Jack´s cave; satisfied smile across her face. She is remembering the look on Jack´s face when she told him about Kate´s crime. _She was always proud of her ability of reading people. She noticed that Jack had feelings for that woman, but she also knew to touch him where it hurt the most. Jack is a doctor, a person that took oath to protect and save people's lives, and the thing he couldn´t understand was that someone would actually took another person's life away on purpose. _And that´s why she told him_. She knew that it was something Jack couldn´t deal with. Not even for Kate_. So now she is waiting. Waiting for him to come here. _To come to her._

Not long after, she sees him coming. She can see he´s furious and she´s happy about it, because she thinks he´s mad at Kate. She takes a step towards him.

˝Hey, Jack. What happened? ˝she asks, touching his cheek gently.

Jack backs away. He wants to scream at her, but looks around and sees that there are already too many people around the caves. The last thing he wants is a scandal.

˝I need to talk with you. ˝he says coldly; then moves away and heads in his cave.

˝Oo-kay. ˝she replies, taken aback by his coldness.

Reluctantly, she follows him. When she enters, Jack is having his back turned towards her. She doesn´t know what to say. _Sure, she expected him to be angry, but not like this. In her perfect scenario, Jack would come to her seeking comfort and she might even be able to seduce him that exact night._

Jack hears her entering. He takes few deep breaths, putting the best effort to stay calm.

˝Jack? ˝she starts slowly, expecting to see his reaction. She comes nearer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. ˝Here I am. What did you want to talk ab…? ˝

˝You knew it, didn´t you? ˝he asks coldly, turning around and pushing her hand away.

˝Knew what, Jack? ˝she asks confused.

˝Knew about Kate. About…˝he pauses for a moment, remembering the pain on Kate´s face. ˝…about her dad. ˝

Juliet stays speechless. _Could he know?_ But decides to act like she doesn´t know what he´s talking about.

˝Well, sure, Jack. Of course I know. It was me that told you, don´t you remember? ˝she tries, putting up the most innocent face. ˝How she made the house explode, while he was in…˝

˝Stop! ˝he shouts. ˝It´s not time for acting innocent! ˝

Juliet freezes. Something in his voice gave her shivers all across her spine. _He knows._ She raises her head and sees in his eyes something she had never seen before. Something that makes her feel unpleasant; even scared… She decides to try one last time.

˝Jack, I really don´t know what´s gotten into you. I already told you that she had done, I´m not inventing it, I saw it black on white, I…˝

˝Stop playing games, Juliet! ˝he says threatengly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her closer to him. ˝We both know what I´m talking about. ˝

They watch each other in the eyes for a few minutes, both full of despise. Finally, Juliet decides to make an end to this.

˝So what if I knew! How that changes anything? ˝she asks, provoking him.

˝How it…! I can´t believe this! ˝he says, turning on his heals.

˝Yeah, Jack! What does it change? What is important is that she killed her father…˝

˝What is important is that she was RAPED! ˝he shout loudly; then, remembering that there are people outside, forces himself to keep his voice down. ˝You somehow forgot to mention me this, didn´t you? ˝

˝I didn´t think mattered. ˝Juliet replies, her voice now as cold as his.

˝Didn´t think it mattered! ˝he repeats, feeling the anger growing inside him again. ˝Jeez, I can´t believe this! ˝

He turns around and starts moving across the cave, occasionally collecting some things, clothes… Juliet realizes that these are her stuff.

˝What the hell are you doing? ˝she asks angrily, following him.

˝What does it look like I´m doing! ˝he replies angrily, picking up the brown trousers.

˝You… I don´t have where to go. You can´t threw me out! You just…can´t. ˝she mumbles insecurely.

Jack stops.

˝I can´t? ˝he comes near her and throws the clothes in her arms. ˝Well – watch me! ˝

With that said; he takes her by the shoulders, turns her towards the exit and slightly pushes her out.

˝And Juliet – don´t think about coming here again. Ever. ˝

He enters the cave again. Juliet just stays there, thunderstruck. She looks around, many eyes staring at her. She turns around and starts walking towards the jungle, angry and embarrassed. But before she can leave completely out of sight, she hears Hurley saying.

˝Dude, I don´t know what she´s done, but that was…˝

˝Bloody brilliant! ˝Charlie finishes instead of him, looking at the woman he never seemed to like.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally wrote next chapter! Sorry for waiting so long! Hope you´ll like this one. Please review.

**CHAPTER 6**

Jack is pacing through the jungle, sweat forming on his forehead. The leaves and branches are cutting his legs and face, but he doesn´t care. All he feels is the strong sense of anger that is filling every single inch of his body. He is angry on Kate, because she made him feeling like this; angry on Juliet because she poisoned his heart and mind; but, most of all, angry on himself because he let her do it. He let her sneak in between him and Kate and, maybe even forever, ruin their friendship. If it could be called friendship…

The strange sound startles him from his thoughts. Jack stops. It sounds so strong, like something big is crashing into peaces from high above; but, at the same time, so…so familiar. Feeling anxious, but also strangely attracted to it, Jack takes few more steps towards the direction of it. He is now so close that he can feel the scent of it – the scent of freshness, frostiness… The only thing that hides it from his view now are giant leaves of some unknown plant that are standing in front of him. He steps closer and moves them apart. And then…

…he sees the most beautiful scenery ever. Five streams of fresh island´ water uniting high above the ground; forming one gigantic, yet magnificent waterfall that goes down and down until finally colliding with facade in a big loud splash of spume and mist, that is continuously unsettling the otherwise quiet surface of the small jungle lake.

Jack gasps. Ever since they crashed on this island, he was always so busy and occupied with taking care of everyone and everything that he forgot to appreciate the unique beauty of intact nature they found here. He steps into the clearing in front of him. A thought passes his mind. The thought he would usually drive away in instant, but now didn´t feel like. Now he really needed something to fresh up his mind, clear away all the thoughts, rage and hurt he is feeling. So he puts his backpack on the ground, takes off his shirt and steps into the green crystal of the lake.

He starts swimming, more and more forcefully; cutting with his arms the silent surface of the lake, pouring all the emotions and fume into his actions. With every swing he makes, he feels his anger diminishing more and more; until he finally reaches that state of outmost harmony between him and nature. He collapses on his back, tired. With his eyes pointed at the sapphire sky, and his ears deafened by the loud sound of water crashing, he finally realizes it. Realizes it more profoundly than he ever realized anything before. _He loved her. Loved her more deeply than he ever loved anyone in his life._

That realization struck him like thunderbolt._ She meant more to him than he was ever able to confess. And now he won´t let anything to stand on the path of it._

Determined to find a way to bring her back, Jack swum towards the shore…


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating this one for a long time. Here´s the next chappy and please leave some reviews! P.S. This one is kinds short too, but the next one is Jate reunion and it will be – sweeeeeet!

**CHAPTER 7**

In the meanwhile, Kate was still sitting on the same spot Jack had left her few hours ago. Though she wasn´t crying anymore. She was sinking instead, letting the waves wash out all the pain that was troubling her soul.

She didn´t know how to act anymore. Usually, when the things would become this close, she would run. Now, she couldn´t. Not only because she was stranded on the island from which there was no escape, but also because she wasn´t sure she wanted to run anymore. And, to tell the truth, even if she _did_ run away from him once again, it couldn´t last forever. Someday they would meet, whether it would be on the beach, at the caves or in the jungle.

And, after all, there wasn´t anything to run away from anymore. She revealed it all. All that was making her run all these years. Running from the police was secondary and she knew it. Deep in her heart, she was running from the terrible secret that ruined her childish innocence and made her become what she became. A person that runs away from her emotions.

She closed her eyes, thinking about Jack and what happened between them earlier today. She still couldn´t believe how she let it slip from her mouth. _Sure, she was mad; but she was mad many times before and still her shield hadn´t come off_. She wondered why it happened this time. _Although she already knew the answer in her heart. It happened because he meant to her much more than she was willing to admit._

She didn´t blame him. He reacted like any other person would react if he found out what she had done. Probably she would have reacted the same way. Hearing that someone blew up his father wasn´t exactly something you could hear everyday. And, after she confessed him everything, she knew he was feeling sorry. She could hear it in his voice, feel it in his touch. But she pushed him away. She made him go away. It wasn´t that much because she was angry with him for behaving like that; it was because he chose Juliet instead of her. He chose to trust _her_. It didn´t matter that all she said was true. Nevertheless it hurt.

Kate opened her eyes. It was starting to get cold and she really didn´t feel like spending the night alone here, so far away from the camp. Not that she was suddenly feeling like needing company, but because she knew it wasn´t safe to be on her own. She still remembered the time they´d spent in captivity and she wasn´t a fan of idea of experiencing it again. So she got up, picked up her shirt and headed towards the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for not updating. I´ve written this chapter 2 months ago, but I thought that I already posted it. I hope it will turn out worth waiting. Now, for the 9th chapter, you will have to be patient a little, because I just got out of the terrible writer´s block I´ve been having almost since September. Now that the events in the real show turned out not as bad and depressive as we all thought it would, I´m getting my inspiration back. Hopefully it wont take long.

Please review because your support really means much to me. And tnx for reading this story.

**CHAPTER 8**

It´s night. Dark is all over the place; the only light provided by the torches of fire dispersed every here and there across the beach. They are illuminating shady silhouettes that are either sleeping peacefully in their tents or sitting in the group and chatting quietly. Jack just came out of the jungle, his eyes traveling across the beach, searching for someone. And then they found her. He smiles. He should have known better than searching her amongst the groups of people. Of course she was there on her own, separated from the others.

˝I hope she isn´t crying anymore. ˝he thought, stepping out on the sand. He really needed her to talk to him, to forgive him. That´s why he hoped she calmed a bit, because he knew that otherwise she would just drive him away again.

Taking slow steps, he advanced towards her. He didn´t dare fastening his walk, because he was afraid of how she would react. He was afraid that he got it all wrong and that really there wasn´t anything he could do anymore to bring the things between them like they used to be. _That there was no way back_. And it was that which scared him the most.

˝Hey. ˝he whispered almost inaudibly, reaching her left side.

Kate shivered at the sound of his voice. She didn´t know what to do. Part of her wanted to run away – the easier part, which was with her all these years, raising the wall around her and protecting her of dealing with difficulties. Especially the ones connected with emotions. But the other part…the other part was telling her to stay, at least until she heard his side of story. She had difficult time deciding which part to listen.

Jack was watching her closely. He could see only her profile, but even that was enough to create the most beautiful image he´d ever seen. He could see pain on her face; the sadness that somehow reflected the atmosphere of the night above them. The serenity, sound of waves, moonlight, Kate…it all gathered together into unique scene that was enchanting all of his senses. He loved her. He loved her so much. And yet, he hurt her. Hurt her deeply.

Suddenly, he saw a movement. So small that he would have probably missed it if he had blinked in that moment. So tiny that it was barely visible. But all together, so big that it made his heart jump. A ray of hope. _She nodded._

Feeling like a big burden was taken off his heart; Jack placed himself next to her. He knew it was all he would get from her, at least for now. She accepted to listen to him, and now it was all in his hands. But he knew he won´t mess it up this time. He couldn´t afford it. There was too much on the stake.

˝I´ve brought you something. ˝he says finally, extending his hand in front of her.

Kate looks at it. Not at him, but at his hand. She knows that she could as easily get up and walk away right now, leaving him behind. She had all the rights to do so. Still, she doesn´t do it. Because she knows that it wouldn´t just meant leaving _him_ behind; but also leaving behind everything they had, everything they shared since they crashed here. And _that_ was something she couldn´t do. Not even force herself to it. ´Cause it meant too much to her. _He_ meant too much to her.

So she accepts it.

Jack watches as she slowly, but determinately reaches her hand towards his, leaving her palm open. He smiles again, relieved. He places his hand on her palm; then opens it, causing the bubblish thingies roll all over her hand.

Kate looks up at him, surprised.

˝More guavas, Jack? ˝

˝Well…˝he starts, happy that she finally spoke to him. ˝…it worked pretty well last time, so I thought…maybe I should… try it again. ˝

Kate remembers how he tried to make things between them back to normal again after that scene where he made her confess him that she actually killed someone; and, despite of everything, she smiles.

˝Thanks. ˝she says silently, taking the guavas in her hand and returning her eyes towards the ocean once more.

Few minutes pass in silence…Kate is rolling the seeds in her palm, watching them colliding forcefully with each other, only to find themselves united again peacefully when she stops moving her hand. _Just like her and Jack_. _Getting along until the hand of destiny decides to disrupt their relationship again._

Jack can´t stand the silence anymore. He knows that he should probably sit here and wait until she makes some kind of step, but he can´t do it anymore. He takes a deep breath…

˝Kate, I´m…˝he starts quietly, looking in front of him. ˝I´m sorry. I really am. ˝

Kate raises her head, meeting his eyes for the second time this night. She can see the regret in them and she knows that it tears him apart. It makes her sad. And she doesn´t want to feel sad anymore. So she does the only thing she can think of. She leans towards him and gently places her lips on his; not moving them at first, because she wants to preserve this feeling in her memory as long as possible. She feels his breathing so close to her and she finally makes the next step, puts her right hand on his face and kisses him deeply. Jack returns it, his left hand on her waist; while he puts his other one on top of her left hand, the one that is holding guavas. He kisses her more and more deeply and she follows his example, leaning even closer to him. Their tongues are dancing some only them known exotic melody that makes them feel like they are putting their entire emotions in that passionate unique kiss that brought them together again. It´s only about three of them tonight: her, him and guavas between them…


End file.
